Bleecker Street Carnival (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ally = | fam = | ssm = | other = }} :Bleecker Street Carnival is from the Non MAU series . The Bleecker Street Carnival is an annual event taking place on . The organizaers close off Bleecker Street and allow guests to have a safe time on the day. History The carnival is a large festival where people can come to celebrate Halloween safely and support local groups. Those running the event get a section of closed off, set up booths, and have various decorations. They had large , , and decorations hanging from the buildings and lights as well as and s on the ground. They had a carving contest and gave the first prize ribbon to a particularly gruesome looking face. They displayed the entries on a long table for guests to admire. The night before Halloween, swung by the street. He commented about how quiet the city was even with around. He then made a web for himself and stared at the sky. set up a booth where as a , as a pirate, and as a worked. They sold pumpkin-shaped s to support the school. Liz was the quickest to thank others for their support, but often forgot to use a pirate accent. went to the carnival in her outfit and possibly stole something, or else had a bag with the dollar symbol on it as part of her "costume." Both and went to the carnival looking to talk to . Gwen, without any costume, wanted to talk about Harry. Mary Jane, dressed as a , wanted to tell Peter that she would be going to school with them as she had been accepted by the . The midtown football team went to the carnival dressed as s due to a bet they lost. , , , and all went, but never showed up. They performed a cheer and formed a with the people watching them. The actual Midtown cheerleaders got excited until Sally realized they were making fun on them. Flash tried to get Mary Jane to go out with him, since he had broken up with Liz, but while she flirted with him she refused. She did not want to be a replacement girlfriend and liked being single. Peter arrived in his Spider-Man outfit but was spotted by Gwen. He quickly covered himself by pretending it was merely a costume. When the others saw him, Mary Jane and Liz liked how he looked in it but Flash claimed he didn't look anything like the "real" hero. A s show started. The crowd enjoyed the show. However, Peter knew that it was the Green Goblin's signal when several began forming Jack-o'-Lanterns. Eventually the carnival ended and everyone went home. Background Bleecker Street is a real location in New York City and does have festivals and carnivals. The comics has used Bleecker Street, and had Spider-Man go there, but never having any particular connection to Halloween. External Links *Wikipedia *Bleecker Street (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Events (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Halloween (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man